


вразумит ли варвару то, что ее не впустит вратница?

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: С ранних осознанных лет Варвара хотела, чтобы все вокруг видели в ней внутреннее, настоящее, не внешность. Выходило не слишком ладно. Скорее — вовсе не выходило. Варвара хотела, чтобы люди видели правду: сухие, хрусткие ветки, которыми было набито ее тело, равнодушие, которое ползло в промежутках, идеально круглые, пугающие пустоты. Но никто не замечал, нет, и это было особенно мучительно, потому что Варвара была юна, и хотела — сильно. Люди любовались подвижностью, плавностью линий, неусидчивостью, большими глазами, пушистыми волосами, точеной талией, всей этой мерзостью. Варвара ненавидела, огрызалась на каждую милашку, булочку, пирожок, экспериментировала с одеждой, пыталась говорить с ее помощью, но ничего не получалось.





	вразумит ли варвару то, что ее не впустит вратница?

**Author's Note:**

> бывает slice of life, а здесь прямо целый торт жизни героини, которая придумалась мне, когда я лежала в четыре утра в приморской гостинице и никак не могла уснуть.

С ранних осознанных лет Варвара хотела, чтобы все вокруг видели в ней внутреннее, настоящее, не внешность. Выходило не слишком ладно. Скорее — вовсе не выходило. Варвара хотела, чтобы люди видели правду: сухие, хрусткие ветки, которыми было набито ее тело, равнодушие, которое ползло в промежутках, идеально круглые, пугающие пустоты. Но никто не замечал, нет, и это было особенно мучительно, потому что Варвара была юна, и хотела — сильно. Люди любовались подвижностью, плавностью линий, неусидчивостью, большими глазами, пушистыми волосами, точеной талией, всей этой мерзостью. Варвара ненавидела, огрызалась на каждую милашку, булочку, пирожок, экспериментировала с одеждой, пыталась говорить с ее помощью, но ничего не получалось. Однажды она услышала, как о ней говорят туристы, гуляющие по городку и, как многие, отчего-то уверенные, что их язык здесь никому не известен.

— Какая прелестная! — восклицали они и указывали на нее глазами, пальцами, всеми телами. — Какая хорошенькая! Ух!

— Но одета, — театрально прошептал один и передернул плечами, — будто бы из цирка сбежала. Наверное, у нее с головой не в порядке.

Они принялись обсуждать, не подойти ли к Варваре, не увести ли ее за собой, раз она дурочка, и любая бы оскорбилась, но не Варвара. Она была благодарна за идею, очень, и подумывала, может, и пойти за ними, с ними, к ним, но решила поторопиться и побежала домой. Дома она побросала в сумку самые нужные вещи и на следующий же день сбежала. В цирк.

В цирке с ней разговаривала высокая, тонкая Э. В юности она танцевала со змеями, теперь — выполняла с ними трюки. На запястье у нее была желтая тонкая змейка, на шее, головой на ключице — зеленая. Варваре они понравились. Э. внимательно осмотрела ее, обошла по кругу, предположила, что, раз теперь она сама не танцует, она могла бы обучить этому Варвару. Варвара твердо ответила, что раздвинет ноги перед каждым в цирке, включая посетителей, но не будет танцевать раздетой для публики.

— Каждым, — задумчиво повторила Э., подмигнула и спросила, — но не каждой?

Она взялась обучать Варвару трюкам со змеями. Через неделю они стали любовницами. Варвара ничего не чувствовала, Э. чувствовала слишком много, на двоих получалось в самый раз. Варвара училась: змеям, цирку, своим людям, людям снаружи, которые стали посторонними быстрее, чем Э. впервые поцеловала ее. Училась тому, чего всегда хотела: держаться, держать себя, показывать только то, что хочет, игнорировать тех, кто видит другое, а позже — не замечать этого.

У нее появился костюм. Багровый сюртук, который она сшила из бархатной шторы, которую из полузаброшенного театра, где они однажды выступали, для нее стащили сиамские близняшки-гимнастки. Это был подарок на ее первый день рождения в цирке. Варвара была очень благодарна и почти полгода боялась что-то делать со шторой, не хотела испортить. Близняшки помогли ей скроить сюртук, сшить, исправить, сделать идеальным. Варвара была счастлива, и этим ненадолго шагнула назад в своих стараниях: сюртук был строгий, верно, но то, как она сияла, оглаживала его, мечтательно улыбалась, кружилась — это говорило о другом. Со временем вернулась серьезность, появилось темно-серое платье, подарок Э. на третью их годовщину. Варвара считала свою жизнь прекрасной. Она помогала Э. со змеями, но только по вечерам, теперь она была распорядительницей в цирке, пугающей и загадочной, мрачной, хмурой. Исчезла юношеская нежность, благодаря макияжу и укладке появились острота, надлом, угрюмость. Все было совершенно как надо. Э. прижимала ее к себе по ночам, а днями сюртук еле заметно лоснился под солнцем и серое платье всегда было безупречным.

Э. умерла.

Варвара принимала соболезнования, с особенным вниманием ухаживала за змеями, часами смотрела в стену, то с пустой головой, то в попытках понять, правда ли, что она так горюет. В соседнем шатре скрипичный квинтет (у всех участниц по своему уродству, и они очень любили поспорить, чье хуже. Э. находила это забавным, а Варвара чаще злилась, что они мешают спать своими склоками), квинтет обсуждал, что бедная Варвара, совсем побледнела от горя, бедняжка, и Варвара не знала, оно ли это, бледна ли она, почему у нее так сильно дрожат руки, почему нет слез, почему, почему

почему Э. умерла?

Варвара видела тело, пустую оболочку, пустую и жуткую. Она задумалась, что хоть всегда и мечтала выглядеть пустой внутри, никогда не хотела выглядеть так, задумалась, но не тогда, тогда она вскрикнула и бросилась к Э., бросились и остальные, но Э. больше не было, и не было никакой нужды торопиться. Они остались на похороны, остались на неделю после, управляющая врала ей о причинах, но Варвара знала, они остаются из-за нее. Она хотела почувствовать благодарность, поэтому благодарила и отправлялась обратно, к змеям, стене, тишине и шепоту из соседнего шатра. В следующем городе она не работала, бесцельно бродила из стороны в сторону, старалась никому не мешать, на мгновение замечала одно лицо, другое. Дольше всего взгляд задержался на юноше, высоком, сильном, с простым, почти чересчур красивым лицом. Варвара попыталась представить желание, охватывающее ее, возбуждение, страсть. Дурные мысли, они напоминали об Э., и она отбросила их. Отбросила и идею соблазнить юношу, ничего бы не вышло, если бы она попыталась. Варвара подошла к нему, дождалась, когда он уверится, что она смотрит на него, смутится, покраснеет, сказала, _идите за мной_, и пошла. Она ни разу не оглянулась, но знала, слышала, чувствовала, он идет. Она не пошла в их с Э., нет, она не пошла в свой шатер, она пошла в один из общих. Он был не занят. Они зашли, Варвара опустила красную ленту, чтобы остальные знали, их не надо беспокоить, обернулась к юноше. Стала медленно, осторожно расстегивать сюртук, руки снова дрожали, это заняло время. Юноша уже разделся, он подрагивал от возбуждения, но терпеливо ждал. Варвара рассматривала его в рыжем свете шатра и лениво думала, как странно, она совсем не помнит мужское тело, совсем. Она аккуратно повесила сюртук, сняла платье. Юноша шумно выдохнул. Варвара вспомнила, что Э. любила, когда она носила кружевное, сексуальное белье под своим строгим костюмом, поэтому другого у нее не было. Юноша рванул к ней, стал прижимать, сжимать, тереться, осыпать поцелуями.

Они зашли в шатер утром и оставались там до темноты. Юноша делал все, перепробовал все: позы, напор, движения, слова, был нежен и агрессивен, молчалив, говорлив, он стонал, кричал, умолял, требовал — все. Тело Варвары послушно реагировало, но он не хотел тело. К ночи она была измождена, он — несчастен. Любопытно, что я выбрала его, думала Варвара, когда смотрела на спину юноши, слушала, как он всхлипывает, любопытно, что он заметил, я ничего не почувствовала. Она не знала, стоит положить юноше на спину руку, или нет, и не стала этого делать. Медленно собралась, поблагодарила его и вышла. Она оставила красную ленту, чтобы он не чувствовал, что должен торопиться. У себя в шатре она не сжалась в комок, как делала каждую ночь после смерти Э., она легла на спину и подняла ноги, она слышала, что это может помочь. Должно быть, помогло.

После родов она потребовала не ребенка, а свой сюртук, по которому страшно скучала, без которого с трудом могла взглянуть на себя в последние месяцы. Повитуха взглянула сердито, но послала за вещью. Варвара натянула родной сюртук прямо на пропитанную потом сорочку, выпрямилась, задохнулась от обжигающей боли, но удержалась. Ей принесли ребенка. Она не без интереса взглянула на него, не дала себе расстроиться, что ничего не почувствовала, ни укола, ни тепла, ни дрожи, решила, что будет придерживаться плана: там были улыбки, нежность, смех, веселье. Это произошло за пару секунд, когда у нее от резкого движения разошлись швы, и Варвара застонала, рухнула. Пока она поправлялась, пока видела дочь только мельком, в полусне, она решила, что никакое из имен не подходит, годится только одно — Э.

Цирку было что сказать по поводу имени, но в основном все держались, даже квинтету больше нравилось возиться с малышкой, а не сплетничать. Варвара не знала, чего ждала больше, что дочь вырастет и будет счастливой, яркой, как Э., или что она окажется такой же, как сама Варвара, — высушенное на солнце сено, ломкая морская капуста, хрустящий замороженный хворост. Было сложно сказать. Девочка была младенцем в первый год, раздражала слезами во второй, забавляла и умиляла в третий и умерла в начале четвертого. Варвара не удивилась. Она знала, что ее дочь — это дочь и Э. тоже, поэтому стоило ожидать, что ее может убить то же. Варвара не удивилась. Варвара не удивилась. Варвара не удивилась. Она оцепенела. Возможно, она хотела бы времени, нуждалась в нем, но времени не было, нужно было торопиться, и она побежала к управляющей. Та слушала: сначала с сочувствием, потом с ужасом, с отвращением, и в конце неохотно согласилась, что верно, все, что говорит Варвара, совершенно верно, но как же можно? Варвара сказала, что не расстанется с Э. Она не добавила _еще раз_, но управляющая поняла. Она подумала, просила полдня, но справилась за два часа, созвала общее собрание (сколько криков там было, сколько возмущения, ярости, Варвара не пошла на собрание, осталась в своем шатре, но слышала каждое слово, и каждое слово ползло по коже цепкими, неприятными лапками тропических насекомых для некоторых ее змей). Цирк не хотел, совсем не хотел, но доходы падали уже несколько лет, и диковинная вещь, если кто-то осмелится называть это вещью, могла привлечь новых зрителей, спасти от голода, вернуть былой комфорт. Цирк согласился.

Им нужны были документы в администрацию, и они подделали их. Нужны были документы для публики — и для нее немного подправили настоящие. Обычно происходило наоборот, но это не был обычный случай. Нужен был террариум, ровные, округлые камни на дно, среди которых блестели почти настоящие алмазы. Игрушки, ленты в волосы, косметика, сброшенная кожа питона-альбиноса, таксидермист. Многие были уверены, что стоит Варваре взглянуть на результат, она наконец перестанет сдерживаться, ничего не останется от привычной стойкости и спокойствия, все сметет горе. Варвара не хотела следить за работой, она пришла посмотреть ночью, когда все было закончено, на табличке золотилась надпись девочка-змея, а в террариуме лежала ее дочь. Вместо ног был хвост, пришитый так искусно, что Варвара залюбовалась, на руках, плечах, шее, лице поблескивали ряды золотых и белых чешуек. Она не выглядела мертвой. _Другой_, да, безусловно, гостьей из чудного мира химер, невиданных созданий, но она не выглядела мертвой, и Варвара была довольна. Хотелось приподнять крышку, прикоснуться к щеке, поцеловать в лоб, сделать что-то из вещей, к которым они обе привыкли, но Варвара не знала, можно ли открывать террариум, решила, что спросит позже. Всю ночь она просидела рядом со своей измененной дочерью, поглаживала холодный, ярко освещенный ящик и беззвучно повторяла речь, которой совсем скоро начнет подогревать толпу перед тем, как они смогут взглянуть.

— Кто же это? — обязательно спрашивал кто-то, а если не находилось кого-то, вопрос задавал кто-нибудь из своих.

— Это моя дочь, — тихо отвечала Варвара и выходила вперед. Толпа ахала, ужасалась, как же, свою кровиночку, и вот так, на обозрение, и толпа горячилась, изнемогала от любопытства. Варвара рассказывала, что ребенок ее и одного и потомков Великого Змея, и толпа волновалась все больше, представляла эту строгую, мрачную женщину и Змея, который ползет к ней, по ней, в нее. Сейчас Варвара была уже слишком безжизненной, чтобы мысли толпы превращались в фантазии, и это доставляло ей удовольствие.

— К сожалению, — со вздохом говорила она, — наш воздух — это не воздух страны легенд, ничего здесь не могло сохранить жизнь моей Офионе. — Следующая часть не слишком нравилась ей, но отлично работала — о том, что Варвара искала лекарства, а затем — способ связаться с отцом, и даже теперь она не теряет надежды, верит, что рано или поздно слово о девочке доберется до него, и он сможет помочь, оживить ее. Часть толпы готова была хорошо платить и за диковинку без истории, но другая всегда хотела помочь, и деньги от них сыпались щедрее, и слово о цирке расходилось далеко.

К девочке отводили сиамские близняшки, уже давно не гимнастки. В три руки указывали, на что обратить внимание, шептали ужасные подробности об аппетите девочки и вспышках ярости, сыпали забавными историями о том, как она учила человеческий язык, нежными — о том, как она любила мать и спрашивала об отце, уверенная, что он сможет ее спасти, трогательными — как она согласилась сидеть в террариуме, чтобы продержаться подольше, душераздирающими — о решении Варвары. Варвара обычно таилась за тяжелыми шторами, в нужные моменты поглядывала на толпу, выбирала тех, кто сегодня захочет утешить ее, несчастную мать. Утешение всегда сводилось к материальной помощи, которую она принимала неохотно, почти с отвращением, а потом не забывала припомнить, как скрипичный, уже, к сожалению, квартет, считал, что сухостью она денег не добьется. Она ничего не брала себе, все отправлялось в общий доход, и они — отправлялись дальше.

Вначале девочка помогала цирку держаться, постепенно — помогла расцвести. Появлялись новенькие, те, кто исчезал спустя неделю или две, и те, кто явно собирался остаться на всю жизнь. Иногда Варвара заводила любовников, любовниц — из первой категории, на это у нее был хорошо наметан глаз. Раньше она укрывала террариум, заботливо кутала его в одеяло, чтобы защитить дочь, не чувства тех, кого она приводила за собой, постепенно желания, терпения на заботу не осталось, она оставила где-то или подарила кому-то любимое одеяло дочери, уже не вспомнить, она стала накрывать террариум пледом, а со временем начала забывать делать и это. В один вечер, когда симпатичный мужчина вздрогнул при виде террариума, она вздохнула, набросила плед, чтобы он не светил, не мешал другим, и выкатила его наружу. Мужчина настороженно сказал, что Варвара обращается с ней, как с вещью, и Варвара пожала плечами, _как еще прикажете с ней обращаться?_ Она бы задумалась об этом, но мужчина был напуган, собирался сбежать, а это не входило в ее планы, поэтому она направила все внимание на него.

Ей снилась Э., живая, счастливая, она бродила по заросшему саду, рядом с ней ползали змеи, неподалеку стоял красивый зеленый дом. Варвара ходила за ней, с ней, иногда решалась взять Э. за руку, но никогда не делала ничего другого. Э. говорила о чем-то, извинялась, сожалела, но Варвара не прислушивалась. Со временем к Э. присоединилась младшая Э., и они вдвоем бегали за змеями по саду, хохотали, кружились, обнимались. Они звали Варвару присоединиться, но той нравилось наблюдать.

— Иногда я хочу остаться здесь, — сказала она Э. в одну из ночей, когда они вдвоем бродили по саду и держались за руки. Э. водила пальцем по запястью Варвары, щекотно, приятно, как раньше. Иногда она поднимала руку к губам и целовала пальцы.

— Я не думаю, что тебя пустят, — печально ответила она, — но это ведь ничего?

Варвара проснулась, выбрала одно из серых платьев, один из сюртуков, оделась, проверила в порядке ли тело девочки-змеи, отметила, что чешуйки на правом предплечье поблекли, нужно будет поторопить таксидермиста с починкой, записала это и в секунду, когда закрывала блокнот, подумала, я должна быть в отчаянии.

— Я должна быть в отчаянии, — сказала она вслух. Но мертвая Э. из сада снов была права — ничего не было.


End file.
